Lost Angel
by Mecheela
Summary: Sasukes a whore. Itachi's one in the mafia. But except for that what is hidden deep under faces that is nothing else but fake?What is it that Madara wants? And can Sasuke find trust in another person? ItachixSasuke and more! Yaoi. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

I've been on FanFiction in a few days now and I think it's time I start my own fic and I would love to hear if you want me to continue this story! Review and all that!

_I'm sorry if it is any misspellings or if it doesn't make any sense at all. _

_Ask me if you don't get anyting and maybe I can't say what it is then you'll have to wait and I'll explain it in later chapters!_

Summary: Sasukes a whore. Itachis one in the mafia. But except for that what is hidden deep under faces that is nothing else but fake? Who is the one person thats always spying on the brothers? What is it that Madara wants? And can Sasuke find trust in another person again? Or is he doomed to be alone forever?

Rated: M ( for language and things thats going to happen in the next chapters ).

Warnings: Yaoi (ManxMan). Horrible language. My inability to write anything good. Rape. Incest. Uchihacest. AU? Anything else? ~.~

* * *

><p>"Stop leaning against the wall with that expression on your face. You look like your going to kill somebody." Itachis hot breath sent shivers down my body and I instantly tensed.<p>

He chuckled and stood next to me.

"I don't have that expression at all Nii-san." I protested angrily and shot a heated glare towards him. He held up his hands and had a submissive face on as if he gave up. Which I knew was a lie my brother never gave up on anything.

The host of the party we were at, made his way through the crowded people. He had long black hair in the same color as the two brothers but just a little lighter and his crimson orbs were sparkling. He wore a midnights blue kimono that fitted him perfectly with his porcelian pale skin.

He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Ah. Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun how wonderful of you both to come to my little party, after all I have waited very impatiently to finally meet you two, you are quite famous in the vampire world, ne?" he said with a hint of a smile gracing his lips.

"Uchiha Madara it's a pleasure to meet you. To finally be able to see the vampire lord over all vampires. We both are very honored to be here. Ne otouto?" Itachi said and bowed respectfylly for Madara though I saw a hint of disgust in my Nii-sans eyes.

"... Yes exactly an honour but we are not that famous.." I trailed of as I bowed as well.

"... as you are." Itachi finished for me.

"Oh, are you kidding me? I've heard that you're almost as famous as me even tough you're not vampires. And isn't that the most craziest thing, huh? Considering Itachi-san working with the mafia and Sasuke-kun working as a whore." Madara continued talking to us with a smile and sparkling eyes.

Anger flashed through my body and my hands clenched like fists, I really wanted to hit something then and there. I even wanted to kill the bastard who stood there with that fucking smile on his face. Tough I knew that Uchiha Madara was the most powerful person in the vampire world, and I would surely be executed if I even tried.

How dare that fucking prick say something like that? Yeah I worked as prostitute but not a _whore._ It was the same thing but not according to me.

_Not in life._

_Not in hell._

_Just shut up._

_I'm not intending to die._

Itachi shot me a warning look that said. _'I'll kill you if you try anything stupid.'_ So now I was doomed to be dead twice huh?

Ironic fate.

I growled before my eyes landed on the floor, still angry at the bastard in front of me the person called M before the A before the D A R A.

_Idiot._

_Bastard._

_Slut._

"Wow you really are well informed you even bothered to get to know where we work. Amazing." My brother commented dryly. "Now if you'll excuse us my brother and I have to go. My otouto needs to be at the whorehouse around 10 o'clock and look at the time, it's already 10.30." He bowed and dragged me out of the house – castle like thing - something.

Like I give a damn.

Itachi moved with the grace of a cat to a shiney black Jaguar XF that were parked in the end of the parking lots. I knew that my Nii-san were more dangerous than a cat he were like a jaguar too – untamed and wild with the ability to kill without showing any mercy.

"I'll drive you back to where you belong bitch before you go back to Madara and kill him with that deathly glare you give me right now." Itachi said through gritted teeths.

"I can walk by myself to _where I belong_ idiotic fucker!" I merely shouted at him before I tore myself away from his hard grip on my wrist.

The memories of what had happened still burned in my memory as if it were yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

_The groans of pleasure that came from the man above me were enough to make wanna puke. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening to me. _

_I screamed in pain and the numbness I had felt for almost ten minutes now, but this one move was more worse than the others had been._

_It felt like my body was ripped in two and this was absolutely hell, nothing was compared to this._

"_...Aaaaaah! S .. Sa .. Sasuke! You're so f-fucking tigh-tight! Little slut!" The voice was hard to hear when I started to drift in and out of conscious. _

_The pain was bad – really bad – and the blood that were running down my thighs from my insides were only making it more easy for the man to move in and out of me. But it maked me hurt even more, it was unberable! Nobody deserved this pain! None! My head hitted the headboard on the bed and maked me lose conscious for a minute. The tears flooded down my eyes without me being able to stop them._

_Couldn't he just cum? Then he would stop this madness! He would - for sure!_

_After some minutes of screaming from me and more groans from him, he bit down hard on my neck making a mark that were obvious on my pale skin._

_A loud and prolounged groan came from him and he came deep inside of me. The semen burned like fire when it was inside of me and I screamed even higher in pain._

_He backhanded me making my head move to the other side with a beastly force._

"_Shut up bitch!" he screamed at me._

"_I-It-Itachi w-why?" I whimpered the tears making my eyesight blurry. The screaming making my throat sore._

"_Becuase you're a slut." the last thing I heard were those words from my beloved Nii-san before I finally fainted from the pain and the bloodloss._

_The next time I woke up I was in a totally different house and it didn't take long before I relised that I were in a whorehouse. With my virginity ripped away by none other than my brother._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He backhanded me in fury and my head flew to the side with such force I felt a little dizzy.

"You should listen to me you know, I am the one in charge of you until you're turning 18. I can do whatever I want to do to you since our parents are dead and nobody will stop me." he whispered with his face close to my ear before he bite down hard on the earlobe earning a yelp in surprise.

When he stopped biting I didn't even flinch when he caressed my burning cheek after his slap.

My eyes were on the ground and I didn't have the strength left to do anything.

"Beautiful." the whisper made me shudder and he forced me to sit in the car while we were driving away from the party and back to the street were he had left me three years ago when I was thirteen.

Neither Itachi or I had seen the person looking at us when we drived away.

"We're here." Itachi said huskily and I quickly was out of the car making my way up to the hosue I've lived in in the past three years. I heard the car drive of in a hurry and I had my eyes on the floor the whole way to my room four floors up. Deep in thought I ran in to the person next to Itachi I really didn't want to see right now or the word I was looking for was _never wanted to see._ But obviously I wasn't that lucky. Strong arms caught me before I could fall on the floor.

"Aah, Sasuke-kun where've you been?" a husky voice asked me with the hint of a smile.

* * *

><p>Well that was chap. 1 everybody! This fic just popped up in my head while I was in the shower and I just had to write it down! I hope somebody liked it at least ^.~<p>

Please Review because that is what keeps me going and I'll update faster if I get them =]

Until next time. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry it's been so long! The school started once again after our christmas break and I've been having a busy time. I hope you'll enjoy chap.2 and SORRY once again!

Summary: Sasukes a whore. Itachis one in the mafia. But except for that what is hidden deep under faces that is nothing else but fake? Who is the one person thats always spying on the brothers? What is it that Madara wants? And can Sasuke find trust in another person again? Or is he doomes to be alone forever?

Rated: M ( for language and things thats going to happen in the next chapters ).

* * *

><p>The man that caught me before I could fall pulled me closer to his chest in a rib-breakening hug.<p>

"Uggh.. Orochimaru-sama, please let go off me I can't breath." I whispered into his midnights blue shirt.

Said person loosened his tight grip on me enough for me to look at his face but didn't let me go. Orochimaru was at least ten inches taller than me and made me look up to even see his face.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun I asked you a question aren't you going to answer it?" he mocked with a grin.

"Where've you been?" he repeated.

"Madaras party."

"Alone?"

"..."

"..."

"..No..."

"With who then?"

"...Itachi..."

Something flashed through the snake mans eyes but I couldn't indentify it until Orochimaru crashed his lips against mine in a rough kiss.

His tongue graced my lips in an order for me to open them and hesitating I opened – knowing I would be punished if I didn't. The tongue ravished my inside and we battled for dominance. Lost in the need I felt there I moaned into the mouth and I pulled him closer by digging my hands in his black hair. A few hairs came off and Orochimaru groaned. We pulled away when the need for air became too strong.

"..Orochimaru-sama.."

Said person smirked and dropped me from his embrace. He scanned me up and down as if judging me.

"You know... You should wear leather more often." he whispered in my ear making me shudder with disgust.

A hint of pink graced my cheeks when I angrily shot a glare at him.

"You know... You should stop saying such things, bastard." I said harsh.

He chukled and waved when he walked away from me. My eyes followed him with disrespect until he disappeared around a corner.

Orochimaru was the only person on this whorehouse I couldn't stand. Yeah most of the others were dickheads and real sluts but the person who owned the place was the biggest jerk. _Orochimaru-bastard._

He was the person I hated the most next to Itachi.

_A fucking person looking for a quick lay. B-as-tard._

I pushed the door open into my room. It is bearley any furnitures. A kingsize bed in the middle of the room took up most of the place and a wardrobe were in one side of the room too.

The bed was big enough for four people incase someone had so many _customers_ at once. It wasn't impossible but it didn't happen so often either.

**Next day.**

"SASUKE!" someone called from the doorway into the kitchen I was in.

"What?" I asked without turning around to see who it was. I continued to eat my breakfast – an apple.

"I've been looking for you everwhere! You got a customer in the hall." That made me look up at Shizune.

In the hall?

Why was the customer in the_ hall_?

I munched on the apple while I walked to where Shizune had told me where the person was.

I walked past a mirror on the wall making sure I looked acceptable for the person.

When I came to the hall surprise runned through me like poison.

"Madara?" I asked disbelievingly.

Madara was wearing tight black pants and a gray shirt. His hair fell loosely around his face. He had the most shit-eating grin on his face I've ever seen.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." he said. "You sound surprised. Is it because of me?"

"..No. Of course not."

"Good. You and your brother disappeared so quickly yesterday I didn't have time to say that I wanted to meet you guys again." he laughed as if it were something really funny.

"You wanted to meet us again? Why?" I asked on guard. What I knew, Madara could be a professional murderer.

"You seem interesting that's all." He chukled. "Now will you come with me for the rest of the day."

Rest of the day?

Who did Madara think he was?

I couldn't spend a whole day with only one person!

I had other customers to spend time with.

Ugh.. Annoying.

"You know this is a whorehouse right?" I asked.

"Of course, where do you want to come?"

"Well. Obviously I can't spend time with only you for the rest of the day." _I don't want to either. Not with a vampire. Who knows what he'll do?_

He grinned.

"Well I bought you for a whole day so yes you can be with me the rest of the day." He said amused.

"And you won't be with only me today, now _that_ would be boring. Now.. Change your clothes to something that looks good so we can go." Madara said suddenly serious.

Spend time with Madara the whole day?

I couldn't even stand a few minutes with him yesterday!

I was about to punch something yesterday and I have no doubt that that's going to happen today too!

But without saying anything to the bastard I turned away and was in my room in no time. I changed to a pair of black leather pants and a black loosey shirt. Going down the stairs my apple ended up in the trash and once again I stood before Madara.

He checked me a couple of minutes before a smile toutched his lips.

"Yeah. That'll do. Let's go."

He walked out to a black car - I had no idea what kind because I've never seen a car like in my entire life.

Well Madara was a vampire king. Lord thing. Uggh.. - so maybe it wasn't so strange.

Maybe.

He opened the door for me and when I was in he slammed it shut and walked around the car to the drivers seat.

"So.. Where've going?" I asked and couldn't help but being a little curious.

Why was the vampire king – lord spending time with a mere prostitute? We seemed interesting? Yeah right.

Eat my shoes.

Liar.

I turned to face Madara and saw that he was glancing at me with an amused look in his eyes. I frowned at him an he laughed quietly.

"We're going to a little place called Black Knight." he turned his head to look at my expression when he said that.

I had no doubt that horror was written all over my face. _Black Knight_.

...No...

NOT AGAIN!

**FLASHBACK**

"_P-Pl-Ple-Please do-don't.." _

_**COUGH COUGH**_

"_Shut up. Or I will make you shut up. Now THAT wouldn't be fun now would it?"_

"_Not for him, no. But it would be so much fun to watch it!" _

_Laugh filled the room and when they stopped it echoed around the room like some old horrorfilm._

"_...P-Pl-Please... No.."_

"_Look his begging already! It's only been two hours. Aww.. This isn't fun at all. I thought that he was a little more experienced by pain with his brother being in Darkest Night and everything."_

"_Maybe he doesn't even know that his beloved brother is in the mafia! HAHA!"_

_What were they talking about?_

_Pain?_

_Mafia?_

_Nii-san?_

_It didn't make any sense at all.. Aah. It hurts to think. Don't think. Sleep. Sleep. Sle..._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Well I'm going to end Chap. 2 rrrrriiiiiiiight → there a little cliffy :D yaaay! We love cliffys!<p>

I hope you liked this chap. And don't forget to review 'cause that's what keeps me going! O.~

And I'm ssoooooo HAPPY that so many people liked the story!

**It's already on:**

4 Alerts lists

7 favs

AND

6 people reviewed the 1st chapter!

**Y**ou maked me REAAAAALLY HAPPY! :D

And if you didn't get it a few points then I'll explain a _little_:

- Itachi and Sasuke meets Madara at a party.

- Itachi is in the mafia.

- Itachi took Sasukes innocence. [NO! Poor Sasuke-kun!]

- Sasuke hates Orochimaru. _but can't help but respond to his toutches it seems.. x'D_

- Shizune is working at the whorehouse _but more on that later.._

- Madara is taking Sasuke to a place called Black Knight. _You'll understand what it is next chap._

- And the flashback in THIS chap happened before the flashback in the LAST chap!

- There is a vampire world and a human world. _in this story HAHA!_

- Madara is a vampire. AND the leader of the vampire "race". _OMG O.O_

Anywho! Until next time. Ja Ne! :}


	3. Chapter 3

**Madara's Pov**

I turned my face towards the road again and a small smile played on my lips from Sasuke-kun's expression. Well it seems like he hadn't forgotten Black Knight after all.

It's not surprising either that he did remember I was after all the person to say that he should go to that place, only to be beaten 'til he was half dead and his brother found him after _Akatsuki_ had left him to die, saying it was boring that he'd passed out.

But it seems Sasuke-kun has lost his memory, when I told him to go there – knowing what would happen _and_ what would happen afterwards.

Well Black Knight was the Mafia's hangout, the vampires hangout, well almost _everybodys_ hangout. And I own the fucking place.

Damn. I'm famous.

Well it was to be expected when you are the vampire-leader and rule a big part of the humans kingdom.

I pushed the pedal and we were driving away from the whorehouse with Sasuke who looked really pale.

"Hey.. Are you okay?" I couldn't help but ask him but I guess my amusment could be heard.

Hm..

Whatever.

It's not like I care.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Pov<strong>

I heard Madara's question but I just couldn't anwser him, my voice was gone and my fear was all I could feel.

I don't want to go there..

Black Knight.

It was there everything hade gone downhill.

Some crazy bastards had attacked me as soon as I walked in to the place and after they were gone Itachi hade taken me home only to.. to..

Well just spit it out already!

.. rape me and say I was a slut.

And _I_ only wanted to come there to tell Itachi.. well.. I've forgotten.

_Not like it matters now anyway._

I grunted before I shook my head to clear my thoughts from the past I seemed to be stuck in.

"I'm fine."

"Hm.. Well if you say so."

I pressed my lips tightly to a small line.

_Shut up asshole!_

_Fucking vampire!_

"Anyway, Sasuke-kun, we're here."

My head shot up to look out of the window only to see the green neon sign say: Black Knight

Well we came here fast. Didn't we?

Madara were already out of the car so I shot to my feets and was out in the open air less than a second.

The vampire-leader chuckled at me and I frowned.

_What the hell is so funny?_

"No matter how much you amuse me Sasuke-kun, I think you should follow me know so that we can come inside, 'cause I think it's going to start raining." And true to his words the sky opened and let down a few droplets of water and it was fast getting worse.

Grudgeinly I followed him under the roof and after him in to the club.

Like the last time I was there, it was dimly lit up by candles on the walls and a smoke machine was on, on the dancefloor.

Well it could hardly be called a dancefloor when the people on it weren't dancing but grinding against each other so it looked like they were fucking out in the open.

_Disgusting._

Almost in the middle of the room was a bar where a lot of people were drinking and played with the person next to them.

And the worst part of it all – besides the obvious of course. - was that everone in the room seemed to be a vampire.

_Fucking, _

_Motherfucker, _

_Son of a bitch!_

I've always hated them. They thought they were so superior against everybody else.

And _no_ they doesn't have any fucking counsious!

From their fucking blood out to the very tip of their toes they were assholes.

Bastards.

Blood sucking beings.

I should know that more than anyone!

And _no_ it didn't make anything better now when everyone stopped what the hell they were doing just to stare at Madara and me!

* * *

><p><strong>AN!**

I'm sorry I've not updated in what – two months? I had problems back home and it didn't make anything better that I lost interest in ItaSasu and fell in love with NaruSasu.

But you have to understand that I will NOT abandon this story! I wont do that and even if it takes a long time, I will update, it will just take some time..

_And it seemes a lot of people abandoned the story as soon as Orochimaru came to the picture. And I'm sorry for that but if you don't like it don't read it._

Only 3 peps reviewed the last chap and I must say I was greatly dissapointed. Don't get me wrong I LOVE ALL OF YOU who reviewed and even read it but if I'm even going to update I must have reviewes or I'm going to lose interest in the story 'cause it seemes pointless to continue a story nobodys reading. And I only write for your pleasure.

Now I feel like a bitch who says that, but I have other interests too you know ^^

_This chapter dissapointed me HUGE! And it's not even interesting to read even to myself. Sorry for that again.. I hate this chap so much I'm not even going to read i twice so don't make me ;)_

PUSH THE BUTTON PEPS – LOVE YA'LL!


	4. Chapter 4

_Well this is just awkward!_

Stop staring at us damn it! We just walked through the door and everyone stopped what the fuck they were doing?

Well, maybe I shouldn't be surprised, huh? Madara is after all, well I guess you could call it royalty in the vampire world. He decides what the rules, what you can do and what so ever. _And_ he decides what the punishment will be for_ everyone,_ including the humans, if they break those rules.

'Cause before okaa-san died she told me when I was like eight, that the vampires and the humans had this huge war in the 1800's that was to decide who would rule the world, or some shit like that. It's not exactly like I don't care, I just don't have time to think about some war that happened in the past and get troubled over _that_. When I have so much shit going on right now.

Being a prostitute and all. _And no fucking no, it's not illegal! Fucking Madara!_

Well, maybe I should snap back to reality now, huh?

I turned to watch my companion next to me, only to see he was fucking _gone_!

_Fucker! Leaving me alone in this god awful place!_

A few people had started to do whatever they were doing before Madara and I came in but still more than half of the crowd was watching me like I was a meal they could devour.

A very tiny blush spread on my cheeks. I started scanning the club – 'cause yes it was a club – after Madara who just left me here! Why was he even taking me with him if he wasn't going to make me go to whatever place he had ran off to?

Ugh..

OH! A man who looked a lot like Madara disappeared up the stairs that actually lead to a few private rooms if the persons decided it was too much of a bother to be out in the open or go home and fuck.

I started walking towards the same direction I thought Madara were going when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Uff!" I huffed when I collided against a hard chest, and strong arms were quickly around my middle section and pulled me tightly into a very one-sided hug.

I felt a warm breath next to my ear and a hot tongue licked the length of it before the persons teeth harshly bitted in to it.

I let out a wanton moan as I shuddered. And a full blown blush spread across my cheeks. A chuckle made me want to moan again but I quieted it by biting my lip and almost making it bleed.

"Hey sexy. Where do you think you're going?" A deep masculine voice asked me. I wanted to turn around to look at the guy who made me want to lose all my sanity and give him _everything. _

"Can't you stay here with me just a little bit longer?" He continued. His arms were losing their tight grip on me, so much that I actually could turn around and face him.

This time I really did gasp as the person before me was breathtaking!

He had blonde hair that was ruffled over his head everywhere but it looked strangely organized. He was broad and kinda big and much taller than me by at least four or five inches, he looked a lot like a football player in his build. He was naturally tanned and it went well with his blonde hair. And he wore tight black jeans that hugged all the right places and over his chest - that I was still clutched to - he had a band shirt of some band I didn't know about. But the most stunning thing on this guy was his eyes. They were so blue they actually looked like the most beautiful ocean you could ever imagine.

He smirked at me and tightened his grip on my middle so that I came just the more close to him.

"Like what you see?" he purred in my ear. Hesitantly I nodded at him and his smile became broader. "Well beautiful, you're not so bad yourself." He teased and suddenly whatever spell I was under broke and I looked challengingly at him.

"Well, if you didn't like what you see, you wouldn't have grabbed me would, ya?" I smirked at him.

Yeah, maybe I didn't like being a prostitute but that didn't mean I could enjoy myself when it was a hot guy flirting with you, huh?

A glint in the tall blondes eyes told me he was enjoying this.

"Maybe I was desperate, you know? Maybe I haven't gotten any for months." He said making me laugh.

I couldn't help it! Really? What the fuck. He couldn't get any?

Well then go up to somebody and they would practically melt by his charm.

He chuckled. "Maybe I should introduce me then, what do you think?" he asked.

"Yeah, maybe you should. It is a little mean not letting me now your name, sweetie." I flirted and hey! Maybe he wasn't that bad. _Like someone else I know._

"Well then _sweetie._" He mocked me. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto at your service. – Well maybe not but you know what I mean." He smirked. "Your turn."

I laughed a little. I was actually having fun! Which I hadn't had in _years_. Since _that_ time.

"Well then, it's your lucky day! I don't usually say my name to strangers but if you have to know it's Uchiha Sasuke." I said as I dragged my nail lightly over his shirt downwards.

"Oh?" he mumbled huskily. And his eyes lidded just a little. He snapped his head upwards and stared at something or _someone_ over my head.

"Well, well.. What do we have here, I wonder?" A voice said behind my back.

I turned around in Naruto's arms and stared up at the bastard that left me alone. His eyes made me shudder as they looked at Naruto like he was a bug.

"M-Madara!" Naruto gasped and dropped his arms to his sides. Said person smirked and dropped his gaze to my face.

"Sasuke-kun, I've been looking everywhere for you. You just disappeared from my side so quickly I wondered where you were." And the fucking asshole whispered that in my fucking ear!

Inwardly I shuddered. I mean what the fuck? That's disgusting, especially by a person who is at least over 800 years old!

He should be in a coffin rotting somewhere, that's the natural way, isn't it?

"And I see you searched for someone else to entertain you, was I not enough? You're making me really sad right now." He sniffled. "But now that I found you, we will have so much fun! Even if you don't want to!" The vampire hummed. "And you…" he turned his eyes to Naruto once again. "You actually touched him? Hmm. I don't really like that you see."

Oooh! Someone's getting into trouble!

And it's not me! Hell yeah fuckers!

"N-n-No! Uhm.. I'm sorry! I didn't know he was yours." Aww, it's so fun to see the football player stammer! But what the hell? I am NOT Madaras! I am my own fucking person.

"Well, now you do. So run away, little rabbit, run away." Madara said icily.

And yeah, Naruto did run away. Like a dog with their tails under their stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Look towards profile for Disclaimer for all my Naruto stories. Thank you.<strong>

So that's the 4:th chapter. I hope you enjoyed and yes it was a little longer then all the other chapters, but all the better, right? (3 pages! Personal record damnit!)

I don't think there is any wrong spellings, but I can't tell, sorry. English is not my first language.

And my life got in the way, got some trouble at home, school and yeah with my friends as well. I've been really depressed lately. It just sounds like excuses to you, huh? Sorry but it's the truth.

I will try to update faster, but I can't promise anything. I had so much trouble to write this one!

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and that you've putted this story to your favorites and follows! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL WITH ALL MY HEAAAAAART! .(^/_\^).**


	5. SORRY, not a chapter

Hi guys.

I realize it's been a year since I last updated this story. And I'm happy that besides me not writing anything I still have gotten favorites, reviews and stuff and I want to thank you guys a lot for that and even if I don't answer, I do see everything.

But that wasn't the reason I wrote this, I've kind of lost interest in Naruto and I don't have the time to write anything with school and reasons I don't want to mention on internet. Sometimes my inspiration hits and that's the reason for my other fics I've posted since the last chapter of this story. And I know how it feels when an author stops writing and just discontinues their story so I'm just gonna put this on hiatus 'til I get my inspiration for Lost Angel back.

Recently I've had a lot of inspiration for Harry Potter fics, I've read so many good ones that my muse just started hitting my head with a lot of different story ideas but I'm going to wait to start anything until winter break 'cause I have a LOT of things to do right about now..

I'm sorry if this makes you hate me or something but I need to have inspiration because I don't want to write a story I have no passion for and make it half assed.

Hopefully I'll have another chapter ready for you guys when this story is updated yet again!

/ Mecheela ~


End file.
